robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
MaxiMill
Maximill was a orange competitor robot from Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 and Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1. It took a year to design and to build and cost £700. Originaly the cover was made of 3mm inox steel, but that made it too heavy. It lost weight to exactly 100kg by making the cover of 1mm thick aluminium. It featured a rotating blade with 4 heavy steel blocks (each weighing 1kg) acting like a spinning ax at 500RPM and resembled a windmill when stood upright. The blade could be lifted up with an inside actuator up to 2 feet, the fork on the back consisting of 5 pins, then closed and could press up to 5000N. The first Maximill featured a message which said "For Sale" on the bottom and was completely destroyed in its first match at the Extreme Series 1 as it was no match for the experienced Manta and Panic Attack. The new Maximill never worked as well as the original so it lost all three of its battles. The new Maximill entered the Dutch Robot Wars afterwards with a similar but smaller weapon and a semicircle-shaped body made from inox and polycarbonate. The weapon never worked, and it too never won a battle. Frank Van Oorschot worked with Chris Coates of Team Blue to build Bluemax, a competitor in Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2. Robot History Dutch Series 1 In its first match against Sniper, the robots prodded each other for a bit, before Sniper drove over the pit square and stopped. Seizing the opportunity, Maximill immediately went for the pit release, but Sniper reversed and avoided the danger. Maximill had less pushing power, and found itself being pushed around by Sniper, who eventually pushed it into the pit. In the losers' melee, Maximill again went for the pit release. It spent the rest of the match wandering around aimlessly, and in the last ten seconds, NEAT Machine pierced it with its axe. Maximill was eliminated in the resultant judge's decision. Extreme Series 1 Manta slammed into Maximill early on, almost flipping over the Dutch machine, before stranding it near the side wall, near the flame pit. 1 of its 4 axes came off so the mill was imbalance. Maximill was then shoved across the arena and into a vacant CPZ. As it tried to get away, both Shunt and Matilda attacked, blocking its escape. The pair of house robots systematically ripped up Maximill, before it was counted out. Shunt placed it onto the arena floor flipper and the windmill flew, breaking off upon landing impact. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 0 *UK Losses: 1 *Dutch Wins: 0 *Dutch Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Round 1 *Series 2: Entered with Bluemax Slideshow File:Maximill prototype.jpg|First prototype of Maximill. It was an excellent footballer. File:Maximill_mill_drawing.jpg|The weapon of Maximill. Made with a CO2 laser from 5mm st37. File:Inside Maximill.jpg|Inside Maximill. File:Maximill pits.JPG|The final Maximill robot in the pits. File:Maximill_destroyed2.jpg|Maximill after its first real match in Extreme. File:Maximill_destroyed.jpg|...and from the back. Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Representatives Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels